Sweet like Cream, with a Cherry on Top
by mewmomoko1223
Summary: A short story focusing on two ocs of mine. c: Ryou's younger sister falling in love with her childhood friend, and slowly becoming a yandere over him. Rated M for violence, murder, and drugging of someone's drink. My first fanfiction since I was 12. This focuses after Berry's Story.
1. The Beginning

Warning: Oc and Canon sibling relationship included. If that is something you dislike, Sorry. This is just a short story of two ocs that I wrote up because I was bored. Some darker themes included, including murder, drugging of a drink, and obviously violence. Might be a bit choppy or weird. I haven't wrote Fanfiction since I was a child. lol.

It has been years since Deep Blue was defeated. Even a few years after Berry came in. Life seemed a bit quiet, but Ryou was worried there might be another problem forming. While working on perhaps a new Mew group, His younger sister offered to help. This young lady had gone away to boarding school since the year before the Mew Project started. At first, she didn't care about it. There was nothing for her to worry about. She didn't necessarily care about her older brother, or the people of Tokyo. Cherry, Real name being Airi Shirogane, didn't really care for others. People just made her feel bored. Escaping to another country didn't help.

So why did she offer to become a mew, if nothing interested her enough to want to save the planet? Simple. Ryou and Cherry grew up next door to a young man named Cream. He was a sweet child, rather timid and gentle. He came from a poor family, and his parents were often not in the picture. But the siblings often let him come over since he treated them with genuine kindness. Cherry didn't like him at first. She thought he was too soft, squishy and honestly could probably break in half if you pushed him the right way. But through the years, he slowly began to grow on her.

But nothing mattered until that fateful day. Like most stories, there is a breaking point that begins the journey of a character. Cherry had just arrived back, and was settling in. It was a warm spring day. The scene before her was almost sweetly stereotypical. Cherry blossoms gently floating to the ground, birds singing, and some children playing in the distance. The scene, however, ended its sweetness there. On the ground laid the pale blonde young man she knew very well. She didn't know what caused him to lose consciousness, but curiosity hit.

She wandered over, and knelt down beside him. What a bother. His sleeping face was rather darling though. She lightly smacked his cheek, speaking in her typically polite tone,"Cream. Dear, Wake up."

The young man stirred and with sleepy warm brown eyes, he gazed at her. It had been so long. Last he remembered, she was also blonde and was rather short. Now, she had dyed her hair a magenta pink, and grew to an average height. It took him a good moment for his brain to process that it was her. He spoke,"Cherry? I thought you left."

"I did, but I'm back. What happened to you?" She asked, curious.

"It's nothing. I didn't want to bother Ryou, so I've just been working a lot. I probably was just a bit tired." His excuses meant nothing to her. It was rather clear by his explanation that he had been working himself to the point of exhaustion. Cream, although timid, was a hard worker. She knew very well that he was indeed capable of doing that. Neglecting his health in order to get enough money for food and rent. Something about that bothered her.

"Well, Whatever. Get up." Her words were sharp and strict. He knew he would get nowhere with her if he refused.

Instead, warmth radiated from the smile he gave her. That warmth turned to heat, that melted her heart. He spoke again,"Thank you, Cherry. I missed you."

She didn't understand why her fondness grew for him that day. There was no clear explanation. Nothing of magic, but perhaps mere infatuation. It wasn't love, but a curious feeling that she wanted to believe was love. Being the little rich girl she was, Cherry arranged a simple apartment for them to share. It wasn't huge, but was very well taken care of. Although not a couple, She chose to room with him. As previously stated, he was a hard worker, and she knew he wouldn't take advantage of her kindness.

Days went by. Every little smile he gave her. Every little kind gesture. It drove her nearly mad. For every little thing made her adore him more. And more. And more. She found herself thinking about him often. Taking note of his favorite things. Her heart fluttered when he moved closer to her on the couch as they watched movies. Nothing made sense to her, but at the same time, she began to consider it love. His warmth felt safe to her. She didn't... couldn't let anything ruin this. She started to feel uneasy. For she had never had anything this warm. Every childhood memory began to become more fond.

But for Cream, her shift in attitude didn't bother him. From when they were children, he knew she was a bit unstable. A good child, but just never acted like everyone else. He liked that about her. He liked how honest she was with him, and how she wouldn't accept anyone treating her wrong. Yes, he liked a girl that could stand up for what she believed in. He was honestly glad to see her getting comfortable. She had always put up a nice wall, and he didn't want to force it down. He wanted to be someone she could confide in. He didn't quite know the extent of it though.

It didn't take long for them to start dating. Cream, noticing her craving to be close to him, gently asked her if she liked him. He was curious, and thought it would be nice to date. Perhaps this deepened the obsession, but he didn't seem to care. Cherry agreed rather eagerly, and didn't really hesitate to consider him hers. That night, she grasped onto the soft fabric of his t-shirt as they were about to retire to their rooms for the night. A simple demand was stated, as bluntly as ever.

"_Kiss me._"

Pale cheeks blushed as the two stared at each other. Cream gave a small chuckle,"Are you sure? You wouldn't want to wait?"

"No, I'm sure. Is... Is it wrong not to wait?"

He leaned down, gently lifting her face up and kissed her for a moment. It was short, but like all dramatic love stories, felt like forever. He tilted his head a bit to the side with a tiny smile,"Was that okay?" All she could do in return was nod. That set everything in stone. This man was hers, and as long as he was here, nothing mattered.

Cut to today. Ryou had admitted that he was testing out new Mew DNA, and tried it on a male. Not himself. But Cream. He knew his sister wouldn't handle it well, but also knew she wouldn't do anything too extreme. But he could see her face turn dark. There was just a look in her eyes that told him if he wasn't related to her, he'd be a dead man. Instead, she chose to scold him.

"Do you know how tired Cream is?! And you're going to make him fight whatever crazy ass thing will come here?! Is that any way to treat your childhood friend?!"

"Relax, Airi. He'll be fine. There's no threat at the moment anyways. It was all safe, and he agreed to it."

"I don't care if he agreed to it! Cream had overworked himself into being rather sickly! He can't handle protecting the damn Earth!"

"And that's why I'm making a few mews. Including you."

Ryou should've made better choices. Because the dark expression, and unstable glimmer in her eye made it pretty clear she wasn't okay. Cherry simply said,"Then you cannot get involved in what I do. I'm not going to play the innocent game the original mews played. I will destroy anything and anyone who tries to hurt Cream. I will protect this disgusting planet, but only for his sake." With that, Ryou could just sigh. There was nothing he could do about it now. And at least he knew she'd end the threat pretty damn quickly. Hopefully the mews he chose would work well with her. He knew if she made at least one or two new friends, perhaps her personality would mellow out a bit more. But for now, All he could do is watch.


	2. Black Cherry

Life went on rather normally. No threat to the Earth had bothered them. But there was one thing that bothered Cherry. Cream had gotten a new job to help pay rent, despite how Cherry told him it was okay. The new job had new coworkers, a new boss, everything. At first, she wasn't concerned. She was very confident in their relationship, and definitely didn't worry that he'd eye anyone else.

But enter Eriko, a young lady who was Cream's boss. Everything seemed normal at first. She was a nice lady. However, things started to get concerning. At first, Cream didn't tell Cherry what was going on. He wasn't even sure if it was anything serious. It started with Eriko lightly flirting with him, even though he was pretty open that he was in love. She kept brushing against him, but he'd just move away.

Then Cream began to get concerned. Eriko would often tell him that his work wasn't sufficient enough, and that he needed to stay overtime. It was office work, and the other workers left around 8pm. She told him to work with her until 9pm.

On the third day that this had happened, Cherry cornered Cream in the hallway. She knew something was up. She could just sense his discomfort. But the sweet man was too nice to get someone in trouble, and she knew it. Tired, he finally told her what happened. He could see that look in her eye. Her body shifted, moving from blocking him in to a warm embrace. She knew he was uncomfortable. She knew he didn't want anyone to suffer. He was too pure, and she didn't want him to worry. With a sugary sweet smile, she finally spoke.

"Don't worry, Dear. I'll talk to her." Talk. Yes, Talk was the right word for her to use. For his sake, she wanted to talk first.

But of course, it wasn't that easy. And the funny part is, Cherry and Cream were fine with the idea of polyamory. Cherry would happily share if the person or people they shared with were honest people. If anyone were to ever catch her attention like Cream was, they'd talk about it. But Eriko wasn't that person. She was dishonest, and sneaky. And that wasn't anything that caught Cherry's heart. When confronted, Eriko admitted that she felt Cream would find fun in a forbidden office romance. She just wanted to sleep with him a few times and cause trouble. A truly shitty person. Now, she might've been fine if she would've stopped there. But the problem got worse.

Cherry came into the office one night to bring Cream some food. But as she got into the room, she noticed it was only him and Eriko. Cream smiled and greeted her,"Hello, my love!" Cherry's expression softened, as she made her way over. A soft kiss was given, and she handed him his food. However, something caught her eye. It was a coffee on his desk, still rather hot.

"Did you make yourself coffee, love? That won't help you sleep tonight." Cherry said jokingly.

"Eriko made it for me. She said I might need it to get all this work done." Cream replied simply as he took a sip,"It's pretty sweet though."

Cherry suddenly felt uneasy. She couldn't figure out why, until Eriko walked in, and gave a sour expression seeing her there. "Oh. You. He's working, so you should leave."

"I just came to give my boyfriend some food, since he'd be home late. Is there a problem?" Cherry tilted her head to the right just slightly, curious at the other woman's answer.

"Well, it's just I don't want any distractions. Now, You should go home, it's late." She tried to shoo Cherry out, but her plans were starting to fall out of place.

Cherry turned to Cream to see him seeming a bit off. She pushed Eriko away from her in a harsh manner, then went over,"Cream?" He turned to her, seeming rather tired and disoriented. He couldn't move very well, and softly mumbled back.

"Cherry? What's going on?" Being overworked as is, he slowly laid his head down, unconscious.

It was then it became clear to Cherry what had happened. She turned to Eriko, and spoke softly,"You drugged his drink?"

"Well, he would've been happy. What are you going to do, call the cops?" The woman smirked, taking the coffee,"If I just get rid of this, there's no evidence."

Cloudy thoughts swirled through Cherry's head. Why bother getting the police involved? They couldn't do anything. They wouldn't even try. They'd simply say he was just overworked, and that would be that. But she was a mew. A mew that protected the Earth. Cherry convinced herself that the Earth did need to be protected from harmful individuals. There was no cameras in the building since it was rather cheap anyways. With a smile, she spoke after a long silence,"Mew Mew Cherry Metamorphosis!"

She transformed into her axolotl alias, and summoned her weapon. Hers was an axe, with a cutely decorated bow with a cherry charm on it. She had realized earlier that although it could be used magically, it was still a sharp axe. With a grin, she swung at Eriko. Eriko screamed, falling back. She tried to scramble up, but the axe came down, slicing her arm cleanly at her elbow. She screamed again in pain, "Please! There has to be people around here! You'll get caught!"

With a grin, Cherry replied,"What are you gonna do, call the cops?" She swung again, aiming for her head but Eriko moved enough for the axe to slam into the wall. Bored and knowing she had won, Cherry continued, an innocently evil expression on her face,"Oh no! A stray Chimera Anima. I should definitely save the day."

Eriko was dizzy from pain, but in a panic, said,"N-No one would believe that!"

"Would they? If I handle your body right and dispose of evidence, it would be easy to say that as an explanation to why the building is like this." She smiled again, as she swung one last time.

As things went black, the scene opens up again to Cream waking up in bed. Confused, he glanced around. Everything seemed normal. The sweet smell of pancakes gently floated into the room. Cream got out of bed, and made his way to the kitchen to see Cherry cooking breakfast. She was smiling and humming, and looked excited to see him,"You're awake!"

Cream knew she had done something. But he didn't care. He walked over, and wrapped his arms around her, sleepily resting his chin on her shoulder,"Smells good."

"Awww, Thanks dear." She said cheerfully. Everything was right again. He was safe, and they ended up hiring a new boss that was a bit strict, but manageable. Cherry's story was cleared oddly enough. Everyone believed it but Ryou, who knew the nature of his sister. But Ryou was an asshole and chose not to care. He scolded her for using her abilities for reasons not having to do with protecting the Earth, but that was really it.

Months went by of pure bliss. The two seemed happy. Nothing really got in the way, until one day Ryou called them in.

"It's time to gather the new mews. I had help finding the first two. I want you to meet them, and help them from now on. Do not do anything I'd disapprove of, Airi." Ryou said in his cold tone.

Cream gently smiled, sleepy as usual and starting to chat with the two friendly faces. Cherry gently pushed her brother aside to stay at Cream's side. But as she gazed at these two faces, she felt a feeling she knew too well. Is it love?


End file.
